History of Andorn
The history of the continent of Andorn is diverse and spans from 30,000BM to modern times. Early History In ancient times, it is believed that the ancestors of Fish, known as Proto-Fish , roamed the lands. There is little evidence of any civilisation in Andorn until about 30,000BM which is the date given to the remains of a Su settlement found just within Andorn at the Keiras Pass. This may indicate that some Su had explored lands as far away as Andorn far ahead of actually colonising it. A few Su settlements were found near to the Keiras Pass and around Lake Butter but there is little to evidence of settlement anywhere else until 15,000BM. Around this time, Flurb began settling on the northern plains of Andorn. At its peak, the Ancient Flurb Dynasty reached from the top of Andorn all the way to just under Parrland, where they were stopped by the Su. The Su gradually claimed land from the Flurb and expanded north, defeating them with superior technology. By 13,800BM the Flurb were pushed all the way back to the north above the central plains. During these times, Fish were generally passive and fled from any foreigner they found outside their home. Su and Flurb alike tended to stay away from Fish settlements as Fish were known to violently murder anyone who entered. In approximately 13,640BM, the Su clans divided into three main factions in a civil war, two of which were named the Seipuni and the Rotrasten; the third remained known generally as "Independent Clans" or "Neutrals". These were clans that did not take part in the civil war but still were eventually conquered by the Seipuni anyway. The reason for this war is unknown, and most of the documents relating to it have been destroyed or lost. It is believed that the Seipuni won the war but with severe casualties and that the Flurb, taking advantage of the now weak Su, attacked them and reclaimed control of Andorn. The Su were caught up in much political discord and many smaller civil wars for the next few millenia and did not attempt to retake Andorn from the Flurb. An even more devastating war between the Su and an unknown Eastern species led to the Su being knocked back into a Dark Age and it would take them a long time to rebuild their civilisation. Arrival of Bibber Around 4000BM, an emerging species known as Bibber began building small settlements and advancing from their hunter-gatherer stage to farming. They began just to the east of Parrland and slowly expanded. The Flurb did not despise the Bibber as they did the Su as the Bibber were very peaceful. By 2300BM, the Bibbers had colonised about a quarter of Andorn and lived in harmony with Fish and Flurb, who they traded with. The Bibber were more intellectual than the Flurb and as such developed reading and writing by 1800BM. The first known written documents in Andorn other than those of the Su, were of Bibber tax records. In 1681BM the Bibbers were united under a sole leader for the first time, known as King Arnk Moonbibber. Under a king, the newly founded Bibberian Kingdom prospered and many new cities were built. Education became widespread and it lead to an increase in those writing meaning more historical documents became available from this time onward. The Bibberian Kingdom grew its popuation from 14,000 in 1675BM (the first ever census of this area) to 35,000 in 1605BM. Only eleven kings ruled the kingdom from 1681BM to 978BM due to Bibbers' long lifespan. Arrival of Goob and Zurb In 978BM a new species known as the Goob arrived to Andorn. from the island of Marrow in boats in search of new land. They began colonising the land just above what was then called the Katka Desert, which was previously only inhabited by a few Flurb. The Goob killed the Flurb that were there and soon started expanding. The Bibber did not wish to fight the Goob and the Goob agreed not to fight the Bibber, and soon because of the Bibbers' passiveness the Goob owned most of Andorn. By 840BM the Goob had pushed the Flurb back to where they had been pushed back to thousands of years earlier by the Su. This marked the end of the Flurb Golden era. The Goob were ruled by a group of 11 leaders, headed by a king. These leaders were elected by the Goob themselves while the king was elected by the leaders unanymously. This form of democracy governed the Goob from before 3000BM when the earliest record of it being mentioned was written, up until 300AM when they became a true democracy. The Goob Empire traded with the Bibbers and shared technology on the promise that the Goob would leave a set area in the north for the Flurb and not attack them. This became an official agreement in the Rock-Chorp Agreement of 832BM. The Goob and Bibbers grew hostile in the years between 750BM and 700BM and both sides prepared for war, the Goob out of need for expansion into the Bibbers' land and the Bibbers out of fear of invasion. In 698BM the 23 Years War broke out, and at the end of it in 675BM the Goob emerged victorious. The Bibbers were enslaved and remained so for over two hundred more years. After having been locked into a number of trade agreements with the Flurb, the Goob found no reason to attack them and so didn't. In 440BM, after a movement by the now 200,000 Goob people to abolish slavery, the Bibbers were released. They were allowed to live within the Goob Empire but not have citizenship. Between 203BM and 194BM, Zurb began arriving in the south of Andorn, seeking asylum in the Good Empire. This was granted to them, and the Zurb became citizens of the Goob Empire. Arrival of Menn In 1AM, the Arrival of Menn occured and they began immediately conquering and butchering both Zurb and Goob. The Goob went into a series of wars with the Menn in what is known as the Arrival Wars. The Menn defeated the Goob fully by 17AM and freed Bibbers from oppresion. The Goob were granted a small nation to live in but were given many sanctions and after the south of Andorn had fully been colonised, most Zurb had been killed off. The Menn brought about new methods of farming, new technologies, new political systems and new leadership to Andorn. By 100AM the newly founded country of Menna had a population of 170,000 Menn. At this time, the continent of Andorn was split into three countires: Menna, Gooba and Flurba. Sok Around 320AM, after losing the Sowi Civil War, the Sok saught sanctuary in the relatively empty lands of far north-west Andorn where only a few Flurb villages existed. Here the So founded the country of Soka. The Menn were indifferent to the Su political affairs and so did not care that the Sok had founded a nation there. It was not until 493AM, when a Sok leader named Hanskio began calling for a second empire of Su in Andorn, that the Menn began paying attention to the Sok. In 501AM the Blake Treaty was created, spitting the countries of Menna and Gooba up into the RMF, Parra, Gooba, Dardenia and Bibberia, giving Bibbers their own country again, Parr their own country and republican menn and parr their own country, Dardenia. This led to the Menn army becoming decentralised and the Sok easily being able to attack. In 504AM after Soka invaded Flurba, Gooba declared war on Soka with Bibberia and Parra joining in, but the RMF and Dardenia remaining neutral. This became known as Sok War I. This war dragged on for a very long time, until in 553, the RMF joined the fight and finally defeated Soka in 557. The Sok returned to having their country only be the very north of Andorn, but as all Flurbs had now been killed by the Sok, they owned what was previously Flurba. This marked the end of the Flurb species. Later Political Developments In 602, the RMF voted to rename Parra to Parrland, following the Parr naming convention. They also split up the RMF into Menna, Jocka, Andros, Lardreivos, Frensce and Plecka. In 614, Bibberia was also granted more land of Gooba by Menna causing much civil unrest in Gooba. A number of small protests between 614 and 620 led to Gooba having a number of sanctions removed, such as it now having the ability to bring in its own laws. In 630, the United Menn Nations Alliance (UMNA) was founded. This was to bring unity to the nations of the south of Andorn after the breakup of the RMF. In 797, however, after a dispute between land between Jocka and Lardreivos combined with racial tension, the Lardreivos War broke out and by its end in 801, Lardreivos had been split up into Larria, South Dreivos, and by 804, North Dreivos. After this, the UMNA was reformed and renamed the Federated Southern Andorn States (FSAS). Larria and South Dreivos refused to join this. In 843 due to a dispute over oil, Larria entered a civil war and in 845 split into West Dreivos and the Arckan Kingdom. Andros also split at this time into East Andros and West Andros, with East Andros supporting Larria and West Andros against it. In 879, the Johvan Republic and Aervus were declared independent. The Arckan Kingdom later declared war on South Dreivos in 882 and what was called the Arckan War occured. This ran from 882 until 886. By 884, the Arckan Kingdom had conquered all of Southern Dreivos and was at war with the FSAS. By 886 the FSAS had defeated the Arckan Kingdom and it was divided into Trimennos, Cazegyarl, Hitheia, and a smaller than before Arcka. In 967 a civil war led Cazegyarl to divide into Cazegal and Yarlia. Hitheia became a republic rather than a monarchy after a rebellion and was renamed the Hithe Jockan Republic in 971. In 985 after a petition by the large number of Suk living in West Dreivos, the country was split into West Dreivos and Suka-Dreivos. Due to the large number of newly formed nations in the east of the FSAS, sanctions were put in place discouraging further secession. In 1084, the Dorlock Agreement was enacted, creating the countries of Fisha and Zurbaja for the Fish and Zurb respectively. These countries were created as sanctuaris for the species and are very restricted in access. Category:History